Zombie Plant Food
Zombie Plant Food is a new feature that will naturally happen to random zombies. * Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie - Turns into a Buckethead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie - Heals to full health. * Flag Zombie - Summons a bunch of Buckethead Zombies. * Gargantuar - Throws an ''extra ''imp and gains a speed boost. * Imp - Gains a speed boost and does more damage. * Mummy Zombie - Increases toughness by wrapping himself up in mummy wrapping armor. * Mummy Conehead - Summons a shadowy snake that rushes down the lane and hurts all plants in the lane. * Mummy Buckethead - Makes an egyptian pottery vase and throws it at a plant, doing heavy damage. * Flag Mummy - waves an egyptian silk white flag, causing all plants to temporarily stop attacking him. * Egyptian Gargantuar - Summons a Sarchophogus Zombie. * Mummy Imp - Whips mummy wrapping in the area in ront of him, doing heavy damage. * Explorer Zombie - Throws his torch, turning him into a Basic Zombie, but destroying a plant. * Tomb Raiser Zombie - Throws a bunch of grave bones. * Sarchophogus Zombie, Pharoah Zombie - Heals to full health but having hungry speed. * Ra Zombie - Destroys all suns and temporarily nullifies all sun producing plants (Enlighten-Mint plants, Enlighten-Mint, Toadstool, Gold, Bloom, Witch Hazel). * Camel Zombie - Turns into a team of 3 Camel Zombies. * Pyramid Head - Heals to full health. * Egyptian Rally Zombie - Increases the speed of all zombies. * Torchlight Zombie - Scorches earth where he walks. * All Zombots - Fires a laser that destroys all plants in two lanes. * Egyptian Gravestones - Summons Egyptian Gravestones in a 3 by 3 area. * Pirate Zombie - Plays a stunning harmonica. * Pirate Conehead - Uses his cone as a cannon and fires projectiles. * Pirate Buckethead - Uses his bucket for sanitation, then slides forward across the wet floor. * Flag Pirate - Sharply increases speed. * Swashbuckler Zombie - Throws an dagger which does damage. * Imp Cannon - Rapid fires imps. * Imp Swabbie - Sharply increases speed and damage. * Pirate Gargantuar - Summons a Pirate Zombie. * Seagull Zombie - Turns into a Pirate Zombie and gains a speed boost. * Barrel Roller Zombie - Summons an extra Imp Barrel. * Imp Barrel - Heals to full health. * Pirate Captain Zombie - 1 shots anything it hurts. * Parrot Zombie - Gains a very large speed boost. * Jolly Roger Zombie - Plays a harmonica that heavily increases all zombies' speed and stuns all plants. * Barrelhead Zombie - Heals to full health. * Pelican Zombie - Spins in a circle and damages all plants in a small area. * Cowboy Zombie - Fires a six shooter that deals heavy damage. * Conehead Cowboy - Takes the star off his cone and throws it for damage. * Buckethead Cowboy - Gains immunity to Gas, Poison, Freeze, and Hypnosis. * Flag Cowboy - Juggles his flag and gains a speed boost. * Prospector Zombie - Throws damaging dynamite. * Pianist Zombie - Causes all zombies to shift lanes 5 times. * Pancho Zombie - Heals to full health and will have a grate when hurt. * Chicken Wrangler Zombie - Summons a few chickens. * Chicken Zombie - Gains a speed boost and 3 seconds of invincibility. * Zombie Bull - Charges forward to the nearest plant, destroys it, and launches an extra Bull Rider. * Bull Rider - Transforms into a Zombie Bull. * Western Gargantuar - Stabs the ground with his brand, destroys all plants there, and scorches the earth. * Carthead Zombie - Does a handstand and gains a speed boost. * Rodeo Legend Zombie - Gains flighty speed. * Rally Cowboy - Increases every zombies' speed. * Future Zombie, Future Conehead, Future Buckethead - Turns into a Holohead Zombie. * Future Flag Zombie - Increases every zombies' speed. * Jetpack Zombie - Turns around and blasts all plants near him. * Shield Zombie - Gains temporary invincibility. * Bug Bot Imp - Turns into a Gargantuar Prime. * Robo-Cone Zombie - Sharply increases speed. * Disco-Tron 3000 - Rapid summons Disco Jetpack Zombies. * Disco Jetpack Zombie - Uses a disco laser to shoot a damaging beam. * Mecha-Football Zombie - Charges forward. *